An information processing device such as a car navigation system, a digital consumer electronics device, or a personal digital assistant displays a large number of display screens as a user interface. These display screens change according to various events that occur in the information processing device. The information processing device controls the transitions of the plurality of display screens on the basis of a program.
There have been suggested methods of controlling the transitions of display screens in the information processing device, for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3. Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing device which includes a screen transition unit which effects a transition to a screen having a corresponding screen name with reference to a screen transition table based on a screen number. Patent Document 2 discloses a screen transition display device having a GUI for displaying a screen transition state in a tree structure on a screen. Patent Document 3 discloses a screen transition centralized control system with a screen transition table for use in managing a screen transition system in an integrated fashion.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 11-161401    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-183914    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 6-168203